


斑 19

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	斑 19

19.

 

在藤丸立香的记忆里，恩奇都很少有冷着脸的时候。而短短这么半月内这种脸色居然出现了两次，怕不是作者想搞事。

 

犹豫再三，加拉哈德还是找了一个理由离开了病房，关于恩奇都他就算没见过也听说，至少对方曾是亚瑟前辈的校友。

 

可以大眼瞪小眼的对象离开之后，藤丸立香只能可怜巴巴地看向恩奇都。

 

加拉哈德贴心的带上门，“咔哒”一落锁，病床上的怂货就看到恩奇都冷漠地站起身，然后干脆利落地翻上他的床。

 

“诶——！！！？？”

 

恩奇都有效地制住他，“不要乱动。”

 

藤丸立香不敢动了，躺在摇杆起斜度的病床上，僵着身子，恩奇都按着他的没受伤的一边肩膀，低头看着他，沉默不语。他从没见过恩奇都这个样子，平日里温润的眼睛像是突然点了火，把一个温柔的人都照出了棱角。

 

他没法形容这时候的恩奇都，碧绿色的双眼里仿佛饱含了许许多多复杂的情绪，愠怒、心疼、愧疚与令自己不解的柔软的歉意，眼神专注得让人不禁心脏停跳。

 

“是因为——”恩奇都开口，“不想把我牵扯进来吗？”

 

立香一愣。

 

与埃德蒙相反，恩奇都知道藤丸立香不想牵扯进他们的那一种麻烦事里面，所以从不赞同周围的人强迫他去接触有关于里社会的事情。达芬奇似乎也把立香排除在自己的生意之外，无非是恶趣味地让他扮个女装。因为就算是在那些鱼龙混杂的场所里，店员们也会多加照顾他和藤丸立香这两个打工的大学生。

 

恩奇都也没怎么刻意隐藏过自己的身份，他的活跃度很低，但藤丸立香不知道，他也必定不会主动去说。

 

可现在他却好笑的发现，藤丸立香在把自己排除在外。可能是打从一开始对方就觉得自己没法脱离这个圈子，反把恩奇都当成一个普通人，不想将他牵扯进来。

 

好似全身的血液都向被触碰的肩部流去，恩奇都掌心传来的温度让那里发烫发麻。

 

藤丸立香的确是这么想的。恩奇都极其聪明，直接点到了他内心的答案，这也是当初他拒绝的理由。就算刻意地避而不见，那与他牵扯的人也太多了。不像因为不得不接触的埃德蒙、机缘巧合再遇见的亚瑟，恩奇都不是携斑者，更不是缩影社会里的人。他有着美好的轮廓，温和善良的心，仅仅是因为担心自己就来一起打工，一起和他扮成与本人性格完全不相符模样。

 

恩奇都越是对他好，他越是觉得自己承受不起。

 

所以藤丸立香盯着恩奇都的眼睛，老老实实地点头：“是。” 

 

然后他看到那个压着他的人垂下眼睛，突然笑了起来，眼睛里像是坠入无数星子，又像是流动的清泉。

 

藤丸立香睁大眼睛。

恩奇都俯下身，轻咬了一下他的下唇，看着那双蓝色的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己，便稍带纯情地慢慢含住对方的嘴，舌尖慢慢顺着唇缝一点点往内舔了进去，细腻而碎小的水声开始让耳廓隐隐发热。这个吻很细，它们温柔缱绻地纠缠在了一起，剐蹭过每一道齿列，时不时的舔吻和轻吮也发生得恰到好处，舒服得令人头皮发麻。

 

有别于那些拥有斑纹的异能人士们，恩奇都是一个普普通通的人类，每天都束着头发穿着连体的防脏服坐在颜料桶和画板前抹抹画画，谁也想不到他会是吉尔伽美什的二把手子。虽然这并不出于恩奇都的本意，但也只能半推半就地在生活中匀出一点时间替好友分担分担工作，打工上学一如往常。

 

恩奇都身上有一种特质，他所认识的人、结交的朋友都并不是刻意而为，什么事都是自然而然，慢慢发生。就连本人的感情萌芽也是如此。

 

他认识藤丸立香不过寥寥两年，和亚瑟一起看到那个黑头发蓝眼睛的少年哼哧哼哧地在校门拖着行李，他就背着一个画板跟在那巨大的行李箱后，觉得不搭把手似乎都说不过去。

 

一切就这么慢慢开始，仿佛叶生树梢那般从容不息。

 

认识之后相处不久，藤丸立香的为人性格很轻易地就被摸透了，说不出有什么特点，绵软善良，有时心大又能作死，没什么野心，更不聪慧，这样的一个人扔进人海里往往就找不着了，当然不是多如牛毛，而是显得太过渺小。

 

人与人相比，并不是对等的，不是一起平凡，不是一起优秀，而是有人渺小如沙，也有人夺目耀眼。

 

他人是不能知道恩奇都为什么会喜欢上藤丸立香。就像是路边的野草、毫无焦点的花，没人会去在意它们，哪怕是瞧上一眼，也看不出什么滋味。因为人们总是行色匆匆，怎么能被这随处可见的无名之花、落叶小草耽误。

 

是巧合吧，是他运气好吧。

 

谁都是茫茫人海里一个不入流的观众，却又坦荡荡地认为自己才是见解独到、万众挑一，实际上也是小心翼翼地把自己禁锢在了从众的视野里。

 

所以也更不曾想到，这个世界上总会有人去丈量微风的距离，和关注着一朵野花摇曳的频率。

 

“这很像女孩子吧。”恩奇都笑着和藤丸立香说。

 

在他心中，藤丸立香是一个极易满足的人，没心没肺又有情有义得恰到好处，会是时候将自己的美好自然地分享给恩奇都。这类举动或许与许多人一样，习惯出于自卑给美好的人事物诸多让步，为了讨他的欢心。但他的眼睛里却总是明亮的、直白的光，从不夹杂着一丝多余的影子。

 

那天傍晚，画室落进的余晖里只剩下恩奇都在抹抹画画。突然有人敲了敲外面的窗，恩奇都看见藤丸立香站在外面朝他招手，吆喝他一起去打工了，末了眯着眼睛摇了摇手上做晚餐的蛋糕，笑得比日落的红光还要耀眼。

 

恩奇都看着他，心说这怎么可能是巧合呢。

 

渺小的人再渺小，可仿佛发生了无数次的美好送至眼前，爱却是好的。

 

恩奇都持着被自己临摹了一天的路边摘来的野花，霞晖抖落在两人之间，看着那双写满惊讶的眼睛，告诉对方自己才是那茫茫人海中的一员。

 

是你看到了我。

 

 

 

tbc...

 

用了恩奇都剧情里的送花梗，个人理解了一下小恩说自己是武器而不是人类那句话，放在这里想要表达的也就是不论别人怎么说怎么看，恩奇都也认为自己也是“渺小”的一员，这不是在贬低自己，也与你对待我的态度没什么关系，而是单纯地实话实说。

 

（而且我看小恩的语音也是感觉更像是有点惋惜自己坏掉了XD但他还是超棒）


End file.
